


A Rush of Blood to the Heart

by sienna_smilla



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Escape, Jealous Will Graham, Jealousy, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Games, Murder Husbands, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), POV Hannibal Lecter, POV Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pre-Europe, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, True Love, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna_smilla/pseuds/sienna_smilla
Summary: Hannibal takes Will on a luxury cruise line as an escape plan to reach European shores. But he is not prepared to meet his former Italian lover Pietro Sevini on board, who travels with his entire family and is about to host the wedding of his youngest daughter Anita. As Hannibal struggles to come to terms with his own past, Will meets his own demons and finally befriends Greta, who has come with them to take Abigail's place.





	A Rush of Blood to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who has not read "The Promise", my post-fall fix up fic, I include a brief summary here. For whatever reason I cannot label this story "Part 2" of "The Promise." If anyone here knows how to do that, please leave a comment for me, thanks. 
> 
> In "The Promise" the fall from the cliff is a metaphor for Will finally "falling" for Hannibal. He first returns to Baltimore, while Hannibal hides in his Canadian mansion Bridal Garden, waiting for Will's return. When he finally does, its beautiful. Enough said. 
> 
> "A Rush of Blood to the Heart" picks up the story when Will and Hannibal leave Bridal Garden together to travel to Europe.

_Highway 169, Quebec Canada_

The rain came down like a flood. 

Will‘s fingers wandered across the moist glass on the side window of Hannibal’s BMW, leaving small dots and circles behind. He threw a glance at Hannibal, who had both hands on the stirring wheel, his eyes caught in the trance of late night driving. 

There had been a deep and profound silence between the two men during their last hours at Bridal Garden. Especially Hannibal, the extrovert who was never short of words, had been uncharacteristically quiet. 

Will shot him a glance, trying to read his expression, but was unable to get a clear picture. There was a veil around Lecter‘s persona now, that no amount of empathy seemed to be able to lift. 

Hannibal knew how to hide when he needed to. 

—-

_Bridal Garden Mansion, One hour earlier _

Thunder and pitch black clouds had already been lingering in the distance, when Will gathered the few things he had brought to and actually used at Bridal Garden. A flanell shirt, socks, two T-shirts, underwear and one pair of brown cotton trousers. A Nietzsche classic, that he had started already twice and never finished lay unread on the bed. 

Will Graham was a man with little to no attachment to material things. It felt right that now, in the eye of leaving his entire life behind, there was not much he would take with him.

Some of his grandmother’s gold jewelry, a leather jacket for Army pilots inherited by his grandfather, two diaries he had written as a boy and a handful of faded family photographs.

Will, who had taken them out of the box he had brought them in, stared down at the black and white image of his father. He tried to remember the sound of his voice, but couldn’t. 

Just like the walls of the old mansion, the biggest part of his families history was now lost to the ravages of time. He felt a sting of nostalgia in his chest as faces from the past surfaced inside is mind, awaiting his attention for a last goodbye. 

Hannibal appeared in the door frame. His effortless elegance surrounded him like an invisibility coat. No one would ask questions, everyone awaited orders from a gentleman of his kind. He wore a long, black coat that complimented his tall, masculine features. His hair was neatly combed back and made him look older than he actually was. Like an actor, Lecter understood to switch into different roles and display whatever needed to be seen from the outside.

Will felt the old familiar ache inside his heart that the sight of Hannibal Lecter had always caused in him. It had gone unnoticed in the past, like background noise, too far away to be heard and yet, a constant, throbbing pain like the dripping of a faucet. 

Now, that Will could finally recognize and embrace his experience, the painful longing felt much more real and forceful, every time he found himself in the presence of the Lithuanian. 

And now, for the first time in all the years they had known each other, he could admit it to himself without self-hate or shame. He was helplessly drawn to Hannibal‘s outstanding handsomeness like a moth to the flame. And he always had been. 

„The past will never be lost to you Will“ Hannibal quietly said pointing at the photograph in Wills hands. 

Their eyes met and Will nodded. He felt a lump in his throat and secretly longed to embrace the other, kiss him and hold him, to calm his troubled mind. But he sensed a strange distance in the older man’s look and did not know what to make of it. 

Without another word he closed his suitcase and when he looked up again, Hannibal was already gone. 

—-

_Quebec City, Mariners Apartment Complex, 1.30 am_

Will looked out onto the port of Quebec City and its gleaming city lights in the distance. The capitol of Quebec reminded him more of the charme small towns sometimes displayed, not of the urban jungle he had worked in during his last years in Baltimore. 

He thought of his house in Wolf Trap and imagined his pack of dogs gathered inside, sleeping soundly. Maybe Molly had returned to the house or maybe she had taken them somewhere else. 

His heart sunk at the thought of them and he forced himself back into the present moment.

That’s when the headache kicked in. He also felt a bad throat ache that had been creeping up on him all day and now finally kicked in with full force.

Hannibal, who had guided them into this beautiful fifth floor apartment close to the port, stood in the kitchen, looking through the tea supply. He threw Will a glance, seeming to spot his condition.

„You look like you could use a cup of tea.“ He said raising an eyebrow. 

Will was relieved to find the doctor attentive and returning to his familiar personality. He had silently worried all the way to the city about the sudden distance Hannibal had displayed in the hours following their intimate morning together. Yes, he had been polite and kind whenever they both interacted, but Will knew Hannibal well enough to read him beyond the surface and as well as he could hide his true self from others, he could not hide from Will. 

„I do, thank you.“ Will said, taking a seat on the big leather sofa in the living room area and yawned. „I feel not my best I guess.“ 

Hannibal joined him, two cups of hot tea in his hands. He handed one over to Will. 

Will looked at the white porcelain underneath his fingers, then straight at Hannibal. 

„So, let me in.“ he said outright. „What has been on your mind?“ 

The doctor, who had sunk his eyes into Will’s the way he always did when they were together, looked up to the ceiling as if searching for an answer there. 

He didn’t speak for a long moment. Then broke his own silence. 

„The fabric of the world has come together in new and unfamiliar ways, Will. I believe, not even God has suspected this outcome when I first found you, building forts in Jack’s office.“ 

He paused, searching Will’s eyes for a sign of comprehension. Then continued. 

„And now I find myself, roaming the unfinished room’s of my memory palace for a place to put up a fort. A place to hide from my own inquisitive questions and dreams.“ 

Will digested Hannibal Lecter’s words, carefully examining their taste. A deep kindness welled up inside of him and he felt even more connected and drawn to Hannibal, now that the the doctor had revealed his troubling thoughts with raw openness and honesty. 

Once again, he was bold enough to let Will _see_ him. And this time he would not turn down this rare and precious gift. 

„I of all people on this planet, know _exactly_ how that feels, Hannibal.“ he said in a soft and tender voice. He felt the need to reach out to his opposite, but didn’t dare to physically touch him. „But you yourself gave me the advice, just two nights ago, to give myself time. I want to return this advice to you now.“ 

Hannibal smiled, visibly touched by Will’s words. 

„You are right, Will Graham.“ he concluded. 

A moment of silence passed between them, as both simultaneously took a sip of tea. 

Hannibal cleared his throat. And Will sensed that there was more to come. 

„The time we will spend on the Olympus will be a very.. sensitive period. We will not be safe until we have crossed the first European borders. I will discuss all the details surrounding our trip tomorrow with you and the two ladies, who are going to accompany us.“

He looked at Will who nodded in anticipation. 

„But I need your..approval on something.“ Hannibal paused, hesitated. 

Will gave him a surprised look. „My approval?“ 

Hannibal nodded, looked down onto his teacup and when he looked up again, there was a strange seriousness in his eyes that made Will shiver. 

„I am not in control when we are together.. like this.“ Hannibal said. „Not yet at least. I need to be one hundred percent aware, Will. Do you understand?“ 

Now Will was the one unable to respond. He let the information sink in, swallowing his own bewilderedness. For whatever reason, he hadn’t expected this. He wasn’t sure weather he felt rejected or relieved to know what had been on Hannibal’s mind. 

He went inside, inspecting his own complicated feelings and when he looked up again, found the echo of his own troubled mind mirrored in Hannibal Lecter’s expression. The doctor eyed him, an apologetic smile on his lips. 

Will, who tried to numb the growing pain inside his throat with another sip of herb tea, managed to smile back and nodded. „Of course, that’s fine. I’ll be fine..You don’t need to justify..“

„Yes I do.“ Hannibal interrupted him. „But don’t be mistaken, Will. My door will not be shut. We will travel separately on the ship for our own protection. But I have made arrangements for us to be able to meet on a daily basis. I am looking forward to glorious conversations and chess games.“ he smiled. „And maybe some more psychoanalizing.“ 

Will chuckled at Hannibal’s last words and the cannibal joined in on his amusement. There was a sense of relief inside Will’s chest that seemed to spread over to the other man’s body. Without even touching Hannibal, Will could sense how his muscles relaxed. 

„I think I’ll be psychoanalyzing you, Hannibal Lecter.“ Will said, openly laughing. 

Now that the air was clear between them, it filled itself again within seconds, but this time with a heavier, deeper substance. The existential need that had brought them both together. 

With the suddenness of a wild cat, Hannibal’s hands both grabbed a bundle of curls on Will’s head and pulled him closer. He kissed him hard and desperate, his starvation from human touch bleeding through every trembling motion and soon their body’s were entangled, intertwined, as if this was their natural state of being. 

When Will felt the sharpness of Hannibal’s canine tooth almost bursting through the sensitive corner of his lower lip, he got a hold of the older man’s hands and shoved him away gently. 

„Hey hey…“he whispered. „Remember what we just talked about?“ 

He couldn’t suppress a smirk. After all that had happened between him and Hannibal, he was still not accustomed to taking the lead. But it was exactly what the doctor needed in moments like this. And Will felt secretly flattered by his growing ability to be the one in control. 

Hannibal breathed heavily, still unable to calm his raw longing. He looked at Will with a rare and beautiful expression on his face. A faint smile gliding over his half closed lids. 

„My need to taste you can be overwhelming, Will Graham.“ he finally answered.


End file.
